Rigoletto Libretto
This page contains the indexed libretto of Rigoletto. Act 1 Scene 1 DUCA: Della mia bella incognita borghese Toccare il fin dell'avventura io voglio. BORSA: Di quella giovin che vedete al tempio? DUCA: Da tre mesi ogni festa. BORSA: La sua dimora? DUCA: In un remoto calle; Misterioso un uom v'entra ogni notte. BORSA: E sa colei chi sia l'amante suo? DUCA: Lo ignora. (Un gruppo di dame e cavalieri attraversano la sala) BORSA: Quante beltà!... Mirate. DUCA: Le vince tutte di Cepran la sposa. BORSA: Non v'oda il conte, o Duca... DUCA: A me che importa? BORSA: Dirlo ad altra ei potria... Questa o Quella DUCA: Né sventura per me certo saria. Questa o quella per me pari sono a quant'altre d'intorno, d'intorno mi vedo; del mio core l'impero non cedo meglio ad una che ad altra beltà. La costoro avvenenza è qual dono di che il fato ne infiora la vita; s'oggi questa mi torna gradita, forse un'altra, forse un'altra doman lo sarà, un'altra, forse un'altra doman lo sarà. La costanza, tiranna del core, detestiamo qual morbo, qual morbo crudele; sol chi vuole si serbe fidele; non v'ha amor, se non v'è libertà. De' mariti il geloso furore, degli amanti le smanie derido; anco d'Argo i cent'occhi disfido se mi punge, se mi punge una qualche beltà, se mi punge una qualche beltà. Scene 2 Detti, il Conte di Ceprano che segue da lungi la sua sposa servita da altro Cavaliere. Dame e Signori entrano da varie parti. DUCA: (alla Contessa di Ceprano movendo ad incontrarla con molta galanteria) Partite?... crudele!... CONTESSA DI CEPRANO: Seguire lo sposo m'è forza a Ceprano. DUCA: Ma dee luminoso in Corte tal astro qual sole brillare. Per voi qui ciascuno dovrà palpitare. Per voi già possente la fiamma d'amore (con enfasi baciandole la mano) inebria, conquide, distrugge il mio core. CONTESSA DI CEPRANO: Calmatevi... DUCA: La fiamma d'amore inebria, conquide, distrugge il mio core. CONTESSA DI CEPRANO: Calmatevi, calmatevi... DUCA: Per voi già possente la fiamma d'amore inebria, conquide, (dà il braccio alla Contessa ed esce con lei) distrugge il mio core. Scene 3 Detti e Rigoletto, che s'incontra nel signor di Ceprano; poi Cortigiani RIGOLETTO: (al Conte Ceprano) In testa che avete, signor di Ceprano? (Ceprano fa un gesto d'impazienza e segue il Duca) RIGOLETTO: (ai Cortigiani) Ei sbuffa! Vedete? CORO: Che festa! RIGOLETTO: Oh sì!.. BORSA: Il Duca qui pur si diverte!... RIGOLETTO: Così non è sempre? Che nuove scoperte! Il giuoco ed il vino, le feste, la danza, battaglie, conviti, ben tutto gli sta. Or della Contessa l'assedio egli avanza, (ridendo) e intanto il marito fremendo ne va. (esce) Scene 4 Detti e Marullo MARULLO: (entra premuroso) Gran nuova! Gran nuova! BORSA: Che avvenne? parlate! MARULLO: Stupir ne dovrete... BORSA: Narrate, narrate... MARULLO: (ridendo) Ah, ah!... Rigoletto... BORSA: Ebben? MARULLO: Caso enorme!... BORSA: Perduto ha la gobba? non è più difforme? MARULLO: Più strana è la cosa! (con gravità) Il pazzo possiede... BORSA: (con sorpresa) Infine? MARULLO: Un'amante! BORSA: (con sorpresa) Un'amante! Chi il crede? MARULLO: Il gobbo in Cupido or s'è trasformato... BORSA: Quel mostro? Cupido! BORSA, MARULLO: Cupido beato! Scene 5 Detti e il Duca, seguito da Rigoletto, poi da Ceprano DUCA: (a Rigoletto) Ah, più di Ceprano importuno non v'è... La cara sua sposa è un angiol per me! RIGOLETTO: Rapitela. DUCA: È detto; ma il farlo? RIGOLETTO: Sta sera. DUCA: Non pensi tu al conte? RIGOLETTO: Non c'è la prigione? DUCA: Ah no. RIGOLETTO: Ebben... s'esilia. DUCA: Nemmeno, buffone. RIGOLETTO: Allora... (indicando di farla tagliare) allora la testa... CONTE DI CEPRANO: (Oh l'anima nera!) DUCA: (battendo colla mano una spalla al Conte) Che dì, questa testa?... RIGOLETTO: È ben naturale! Che far di tal testa? A cosa ella vale? CONTE DI CEPRANO: (infuriato brandendo la spada) Marrano! DUCA: (a Ceprano) Fermate! RIGOLETTO: Da rider mi fa. MARULLO: In furia è montato! DUCA: (a Rigoletto) Buffone, vien qua. BORSA: In furia è montato! MARULLO: In furia è montato! CORO: In furia è montato! DUCA: Ah sempre tu spingi lo scherzo all'estremo. CONTE DI CEPRANO: (a Cortigiani) Vendetta del pazzo! Contr'esso un rancore di noi chi non ha? RIGOLETTO: Che coglier mi puote? Di loro non temo. DUCA: Quell'ira che sfidi, colpir... ti potrà... CONTE DI CEPRANO: Vendetta! In armi chi ha core BORSA, MARULLO: Ma come? RIGOLETTO: Del duca il protetto nessun... toccherà. CONTE DI CEPRANO: doman sia da me. A notte. BORSA, MARULLO: Sì. Sarà. DUCA: Ah sempre tu spingi RIGOLETTO: Che coglier mi puote? Di loro non temo, BORSA, Marullo, CONTE DI CEPRANO: Vendetta del pazzo! Contr'esso un rancore DUCA: Lo scherzo all'estremo, RIGOLETTO: Del duca il protetto nessun toccherà, no, no, BORSA, Marullo, CONTE DI CEPRANO: Pei tristi suoi modi di noi chi non ha? DUCA: Ah sempre tu spingi lo scherzo all'estremo, RIGOLETTO: Nessun, nessuno, nessun, nessuno CONTE DI CEPRANO: Vendetta! vendetta! BORSA, Marullo: Vendetta! vendetta! DUCA: Quell'ira che sfidi, quell'ira che sfidi, colpir ti potrà. RIGOLETTO: nessun, nessuno del duca il protetto, nessuno toccherà. CONTE DI CEPRANO: Vendetta! Sta notte chi ha core sia in armi da me. BORSA, MARULLO: Vendetta! sì! a notte sarà. DUCA: Ah sempre tu spingi RIGOLETTO: Che coglier mi puote? Di loro non temo, BORSA, Marullo, CONTE DI CEPRANO: Vendetta del pazzo! Contr'esso un rancore DUCA: Lo scherzo all'estremo, RIGOLETTO: Del duca il protetto nessun toccherà, no, no, BORSA, Marullo, CONTE DI CEPRANO: pei tristi suoi modi di noi chi non ha? DUCA: Ah sempre tu spingi lo scherzo all'estremo, RIGOLETTO: Nessun, nessuno, nessun, nessuno CONTE DI CEPRANO: Vendetta! vendetta! BORSA, MARULLO: Vendetta! vendetta! DUCA: Quell'ira che sfidi, quell'ira che sfidi, colpir ti potrà. RIGOLETTO: Nessun, nessuno del duca il protetto, nessuno toccherà. CONTE DI CEPRANO: Vendetta! sta notte chi ha core sia in armi da me. BORSA, MARULLO: Vendetta! sì! a notte sarà. BORSA: Sì vendetta! MARULLO: Sì, vendetta! CEPRANO: Sì, vendetta! (La folla dei danzatori invade la sala) DUCA, RIGOLETTO: Tutto è gioja! BORSA: Sì vendetta! MARULLO: Sì, vendetta! CEPRANO: Sì, vendetta! DUCA, RIGOLETTO: Tutto è festa! TUTTI: Tutto è gioja, tutto è festa; tutto invitaci a godere! Oh guardate, non par questa or la reggia del piacere! Oh guardate, non par questa, oh guardate, non par questa or la reggia del piacer! Oh guardate, non par questa or la reggia del piacer! Scene 6 Detti ed il Conte di Monterone MONTERONE: (entro la scena) Ch'io gli parli. DUCA: No! MONTERONE: (presentandosi) Il voglio. BORSA, Rigoletto, Marullo, CEPRANO: Monterone! MONTERONE:(fissando il Duca con nobile orgoglio) Sì, Monteron... la voce mia qual tuono vi scuoterà dovunque. RIGOLETTO: (al Duca contraffacendo la voce di Monterone) Ch'io gli parli. (con caricatura) Voi congiuraste, voi congiuraste contro noi, signore; e noi, e noi, clementi in vero, perdonammo... Qual vi piglia or delirio, a tutte l'ore di vostra figlia a reclamar l'onore? MONTERONE:(guardando Rigoletto con ira sprezzante) Novello insulto! (al Duca) Ah sì, a turbare, ah sì, a turbare sarò vostr'orgie... verrò a gridare fino a che vegga restarsi inulto di mia famiglia l'atroce insulto; e se al carnefice pur mi darete. spettro terribile mi rivedrete, portante in mano il teschio mio, vendetta a chiedere, vendetta a chiedere al mondo, al mondo, a Dio. DUCA: Non più, arrestatelo. RIGOLETTO: È matto! BORSA, Marullo, CEPRANO: Quai detti! MONTERONE: (al Duca e Rigoletto) Ah, siate entrambi voi maledetti! BORSA, Marullo, CEPRANO: Ah! MONTERONE: Slanciare il cane a leon morente è vile, o Duca... e tu, serpente, (a Rigoletto) tu che d'un padre ridi al dolore, sii maledetto! RIGOLETTO:(da sè colpito) (Che sento! orrore!) DUCA, Borsa, Marullo, CEPRANO: Oh tu che la festa audace hai turbato, da un genio d'inferno qui fosti guidato; RIGOLETTO: (Orrore!) DUCA, Borsa, Marullo, CEPRANO: è vano ogni detto, di qua t'allontana va, trema, o vegliardo, dell'ira sovranna è vano ogni detto, di qua t'allontana va, trema, o vegliardo, dell'ira sovrana tu l'hai provocata, più speme non v'è, un'ora fatale fu questa per te, un'ora fatale fu questa per te, fu questa per te, (Monterone parte fra due alabardieri, tutti gli altri seguono il Duca in altra stanza). Scene 7 L'estremità più deserta d'una via cieca. '' A sinistra una casa di discreta apparenza con una piccola corte circondata da muro. Nella corte un grosso ed alto albero ed un sedile di marmo; nel muro una porta che mette alla strada; sopra il muro un terrazzo praticabile, sostenuto da arcate. La porta del primo piano dà sul detto terrazzo. A destra della via è il muro altissimo del giardino, e un fianco del palazzo di Ceprano. È notte. Rigoletto chiuso nel suo mantello. Sparafucile lo segue, portando sotto il mantello una lunga spada. '''RIGOLETTO': (Quel vecchio maledivami!) SPARAFUCILE: Signor?... RIGOLETTO: Va, non ho niente. SPARAFUCILE: Né il chiesi... a Voi presente Un uom di spada sta. RIGOLETTO: Un ladro? SPARAFUCILE: Un uorn che libera Per poco da un rivale, E voi ne avete... RIGOLETTO: Quale? SPARAFUCILE: La vostra donna è là. RIGOLETTO: (Che sento!) E quanto spendere Per un signor dovrei? SPARAFUCILE: Prezzo maggior vorrei... RIGOLETTO: Com'usasi pagar? SPARAFUCILE: Una metà s'anticipa, Il resto si dà poi... RIGOLETTO: (Dimonio!) E come puoi Tanto securo oprar? SPARAFUCILE: Soglio in cittade uccidere. Oppure nel mio tetto. L'uomo di sera aspetto Una stoccata, e muor. RIGOLETTO: E come in casa? SPARAFUCILE: È facile... M'aiuta mia sorella... Per le vie danza,.. è bella... Chi voglio attira... e allor... RIGOLETTO: Comprendo... SPARAFUCILE: Senza strepito... È questo il mio stromento, (mostra la spada) Vi serve? RIGOLETTO: No... al momento... SPARAFUCILE: Peggio per voi... RIGOLETTO: Chi sa?... SPARAFUCILE: Sparafucil mi nomino... RIGOLETTO: Straniero?... SPARAFUCILE: Borgognone... (Per andarsene.) RIGOLETTO: E dove all'occasione?... SPARAFUCILE: Qui sempre a sera. RIGOLETTO: Va. (Sparafucile parte). Scene 8 Rigoletto, guardando dietro a Sparafucile Pari siamo! RIGOLETTO: Pari siamo!... io la lingua, egli ha il pugnale; L'uomo son io che ride, ei quel che spegne!... Quel vecchio maledivami!... O uomini!... o natura!... Vil scellerato mi faceste voi...! Oh rabbia!... esser difforme!... esser buffone!... Non dover, non poter altro che ridere!... Il retaggio d'ogni uom m'è tolto... il pianto!... Questo padrone mio, Giovin, giocondo, sì possente, bello, Sonnecchiando mi dice: Fa ch'io rida, buffone... Forzarmi deggio, e farlo!... Oh, dannazione!... Odio a voi, cortigiani schernitori!... Quanta in mordervi ho gioia!.. Se iniquo son, per cagion vostra è solo... Ma in altr'uom qui mi cangio!... Quel vecchio malediami!... tal pensiero Perché conturba ognor la mente mia!... Mi coglierà sventura?... Ah no, è follia. (Apre con chiave, ed entra nel cortile.) Scene 9 Detto e Gilda ch'esce dalla casa e si getta nelle sue braccia. Figlia! Mio Padre RIGOLETTO: Figlia... GILDA: Mio padre! RIGOLETTO: A te dappresso Trova sol gioia il core oppresso. GILDA: Oh quanto amore! RIGOLETTO: Mia vita sei! Senza te in terra qual bene avrei? (Sospira) GILDA: Voi sospirate!... che v'ange tanto? Lo dite a questa povera figlia... Se v'ha mistero... per lei sia franto... Ch'ella conosca la sua famiglia. RIGOLETTO: Tu non ne hai... GILDA: Qual nome avete? RIGOLETTO: A te che importa? GILDA: Se non volete Di voi parlarmi... RIGOLETTO: Non uscir mai (interrompendola) GILDA: Non vo' che al tempio. RIGOLETTO: Or ben tu fai. GILDA: Se non di voi, almen chi sia Fate ch'io sappia la madre mia. RIGOLETTO: Deh non parlare al misero Del suo perduto bene... Ella sentia, quell'angelo, Pietà delle mie pene... Solo, difforme, povero, Per compassion mi amò, Moria... le zolle coprano Lievi quel capo amato... Sola or tu resti al misero... O Dio, sii ringraziato!... (Singhiozzando) GILDA: Quanto dolor!... che spremere Sì amaro pianto può? Padre, non più, calmatevi... Mi lacera tal vista... Il nome vostro ditemi, Il duol che sì v'attrista... RIGOLETTO: A che nomarmi?... è inutile!... Padre ti sono, e basti... Me forse al mondo temono, D'alcuno ho forse gli asti... Altri mi maledicono... GILDA: Patria, parenti, amici Voi dunque non avete? RIGOLETTO: Patria!... parenti!... dici?... Culto, famiglia, patria, (con effusione) Il mio universo è in te! GILDA: Ah se può lieto rendervi, Gioia è la vita a me! Già da tre lune son qui venuta, Né la cittade ho ancor veduta; Se il concedete, farlo or potrei... RIGOLETTO: Mai?... mai!... uscita, dimmi unqua sei? GILDA: No. RIGOLETTO: Guai! GILDA: (Che dissi!) RIGOLETTO: Ben te ne guarda! (Potrien seguirla, rapirla ancora! Qui d'un buffone si disonora La figlia, e ridesi... Orror!) Olà? (Verso la casa) Scene 10 Detti e Giovanna dalla casa. GIOVANNA: Signor! RIGOLETTO: Venendo, mi vede alcuno? Bada, di' il vero... GIOVANNA: Ah no, nessuno. RIGOLETTO: Sta ben... la porta che dà al bastione È sempre chiusa? GIOVANNA: Lo fu e sarà. RIGOLETTO: Veglia, o donna, questo fiore (a Giovanna) Che a te puro confidai Veglia attenta, e non sia mai Che s'offuschi il suo candor. Tu dei venti dal furore Ch 'altri fiori hanno piegato Lo difendi, e immacolato Lo ridona al genitor GILDA: Quanto affetto!... quali cure! Che temete, padre mio? Lassù in cielo, presso Dio Veglia un angiol protettor. Da noi stoglie le sventure Di mia madre il priego Santo; Non fia mai divelto o infranto Questo a voi diletto fior. Scene 11 Detti ed il Duca in costume borghese dalla strada. RIGOLETTO: Alcuno è fuori... (Apre la porta della corte e, mentre esce a guardar sulla strada, il Duca guizza furtivo nella corte e si nasconde dietro l'albero, gettandoa Giovanna una borsa la fa tacere) GILDA: Cielo! Sempre novel sospetto... RIGOLETTO: (a Gilda tornando) Alla chiesa vi seguiva mai nessuno? GIOVANNA: Mai. DUCA: (Rigoletto!) RIGOLETTO: Se talor qui picchiano Guardatevi da aprir... GIOVANNA: Nemmeno al duca... RIGOLETTO: Meno che a tutti a lui... Mia figlia addio. DUCA: (Sua figlia!) GILDA: Addio, mio Padre. (S'abbracciano e Rigolettoparte chiudendosi dietro la porta) Scene 13 Gilda, Giovanna, il Duca nella corte, poi Ceprano e Borsa a tempo sulla via. GILDA: Giovanna, ho dei rimorsi... GIOVANNA E perché mai? GILDA: Tacqui che un giovin ne seguiva al tempio. GIOVANNA: Perché ciò dirgli?... l'odiate dunque Cotesto giovin, voi? GILDA: No, no, ché troppo è bello e spira amore... GIOVANNA: E magnanimo sembra e gran signore. GILDA: Signor né principe - io lo vorrei; Sento che povero - più l'amerei. Sognando o vigile - sempre lo chiamo. E l'alma in estasi - gli dice t'a... DUCA: (esce improvviso, fa cenno a Giovanna d'andarsene, e inginocchiandosi a' piedi di Gilda termina la frase): T'amo! T'amo ripetilo - sì caro accento, Un puro schiudimi - ciel di contento! GILDA: Giovanna?... Ahi misera! -non v'è più alcuno Che qui rispondami!... - Oh Dio!... nessuno!... DUCA: Son io coll'anima - che ti rispondo... Ah due che s'amano - son tutto un mondo!... GILDA: Chi mai, chi giungere - vi fece a me? DUCA: S'angelo o demone - che importa a te? Io t'amo... GILDA: Uscitene. E il sol dell'anima DUCA: Uscire!... adesso!... Ora che accendene - un fuoco istesso!... Ah inseparabile - d'amore il dio Stringeva, o vergine, - tuo fato al mio! - È il sol dell'anima, - la vita è amore, Sua voce è il palpito - del nostro core... E fama e gloria, - potenza e trono. Terrene, fragili - cose qui sono. Una pur avvene - sola, divina, È amor che agli angeli - più ne avvicina! Adunque amiamoci, - donna celeste, D'invidia agli uomini - sarò per te. GILDA: (Ah de' miei vergini - sogni son queste Le voci tenere - sì care a me!) DUCA: Che m'ami, deh ripetimi... GILDA: L'udiste. DUCA: Oh me felice! GILDA: Il nome vostro ditemi... Saperlo non mi lice? CEPRANO: Il loco è qui... (A Borsa dalla via) DUCA (pensando): Mi nomino... BORSA: Sta ben... (A Ceprano e partono) DUCA: Gualtier Maldè... Studente sono... povero... GIOVANNA: (tornando spaventata): Romor di passi è fuore... GILDA: Forse mio padre... DUCA: (Ah cogliere Potessi il traditore Che sì mi sturba!) GILDA:(a Giovanna): Adducilo Di qua al bastione... ite... DUCA: Di' m'amerai tu?... GILDA: E voi? DUCA: L'intera vita... poi... GILDA: Non più... non più... partite... Addio, Addio A2: Addio... speranza ed anima Sol tu sarai per me. Addio... vivrà immutabile L'affetto mio per te. (Il Duca entra in casa scortato da Giovanna. Gilda resta fissando la porta ond'è partito) Scene 13 Gilda Caro Nome GILDA: Gualtier Maldè!... nome di lui sì amato, Scolpisciti nel core innamorato! Caro nome che il mio cor Festi primo palpitar, Le delizie dell'amor Mi dêi sempre rammentar! Col pensiero il mio desir A te ognora volerà, E pur l'ultimo sospir, Caro nome, tuo sarà. (Entra in casa e compariscce sul terrazzo con una lucerna per vedere ancora una volta il creduto Gualtiero, che si suppone partito dall'altra parte) Scene 14 Marullo, Ceprano, Borsa, Cortigiani armati e mascherati dalla via. Gilda sul terrazzo che tosto rientra. BORSA (indicando Gilda al Coro): È là. CEPRANO: Miratela... CORO: Oh quanto è bella! MARULLO: Par fata od angiol. CORO: L'amante è quella Di Rigoletto! Scene 15 Detti e Rigoletto concentrato. Riedo!... perché? RIGOLETTO: (Riedo!... perché?) BORSA: Silenzio... all'opra... badate a me. RIGOLETTO: (Ah da quel vecchio fui maledetto!) (Urta in Borsa) Chi è là? BORSA:(ai compagni) Tacete... c'è Rigoletto. CEPRANO: Vittoria doppia!... l'uccideremo... BORSA: No, ché domani più rideremo... MARULLO: Or tutto aggiusto... RIGOLETTO: (Chi parla qua?) MARULLO: Ehi Rigoletto?... Di'? RIGOLETTO (con voce terribile): (Chi va là) MARULLO: Eh non mangiarci!... Son... RIGOLETTO: Chi? MARULLO: Marullo. RIGOLETTO: In tanto bujo lo sguardo è nullo. MARULLO: Qui ne condusse ridevol cosa... Torre a Ceprano vogliam la sposa. RIGOLETTO: (Ohimè respiro!..) Ma come entrare? MARULLO (piano a Ceprano): La vostra chiave? (A Rigoletto) Non dubitare Non dee mancarci lo stratagemma.. (Gli dà la chiave avuta da Ceprano) Ecco le chiavi... RIGOLETTO: Sento il tuo stemma. (Palpandole) (Ah terror vano fu dunque il mio!) (Respirando) N'è là il palazzo... con voi son 'io. MARULLO: Siam mascherati... RIGOLETTO: Ch'io pur mi mascheri A me una larva? MARULLO: Sì, pronta è già. Terrai la scala... (Gli mette una maschera, e nello stesso tempo lo benda con un fazzoletto, e lo pone a reggere una scala, che avranno appostata al terrazzo) RIGOLETTO: Fitta è la tenebra... MARULLO:(ai compagni) La benda cieco e sordo il fa. Zitti, zitti TUTTI: Zitti, zitti moviamo a vendetta, Ne sia colto or che meno l'aspetta. Derisore sì audace costante A sua volta schernito sarà!... Cheti, cheti, rubiamgli l'amante, E la corte doman riderà. (Alcuni salgono al terrazzo, rompon la porta del primo piano, scendono, aprono ad altri ch'entrano dalla strada, e riescono, trascinando Gilda, la quale avrà la bocca chiusa da un fazzoletto. Nel traversare la scena, ella perde una sciarpa) GILDA (da lontano): Soccorso, padre mio... CORO: Vittoria!... GILDA: Aita! (Più lontano) RIGOLETTO: Non han finito ancor!... qual derisione!... (Si tocca gli occhi) Sono bendato!... (Si strappa impetuosamente la benda e la maschera, ed al chiarore d'una lanterna scordata riconisce la sciarpa, vede la porta aperta, entra, ne trae Giovanna spaventata: la fissa con istupore, si strappa i capelli senza poter gridare; finalmente, dopo molti sforzi esclama: Ah!... la maledizione!! (sviene) Act 2 Scene 1 Salotto nel palazzo ducale. Vi sono due porte laterali, una maggiore nel fondo che si chiude. Al suoi lati pendono i ritratti, in tutta figura, a sinistra del Duca, a destra della sua sposa. V'ha un seggiolone presso una tavola coperta di velluto e altri mobili (Entra il Duca agitatissimo) Ella mi fu rapita! DUCA: Ella mi fu rapita! E quando, o ciel... ne'brevi istanti, prima che il mio presagio interno sull'orma corsa ancora mi spingesse! Schiuso era l'uscio!... e la magion deserta! E dove ora sarà quell'angiol caro?... colei che prima potè in questo core destar la fiamma di costanti affetti?... colei sì pura, al cui modesto sguardo quasi spinto a virtù talor mi credo!... Ella mi fu rapita! E chi l'ardiva?... Ma ne avrò vendetta lo chiede il pianto della mia diletta. Parmi veder le lagrime Parmi veder le lagrime scorrenti da quel ciglio, quando fra il dubbio e l'ansia del subito periglio, dell'amor nostro memore, Il suo Gualtier chiamò. Ned ei potea soccorrerti, cara fanciulla amata, ei che vorria coll'anima farti quaggiù beata; ei che le sfere agli angeli, per te non invidiò. (entrano frettolosi i cortigiani) Scene 2 Marullo, Ceprano, Borsa ed altri Cortigiani BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: Duca, duca? DUCA: Ebben? BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: L'amante fu rapita a Rigoletto. DUCA: Come? e donde? BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: Dal suo tetto. DUCA: Ah, ah! dite, come fu? (siede) BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: Scorrendo uniti remota via, brev'ora dopo caduto il dì, come previsto ben s'era in pria, rara beltà ci si scoprì. Era l'amante di Rigoletto, che, vista appena, si dileguò. Già di rapirla s'avea il progetto, quando il buffone vêr noi spuntò; che di Ceprano noi la contessa rapir volessimo, stolto credé; la scala, quindi, all'uopo messa, bendato, ei stesso ferma tenè. Salimmo, e rapidi la giovinetta a noi riusciva quindi asportar. Quand'ei s'accorse della vendetta restò scornato ad imprecar, ad imprecar. DUCA: (da sè) (Cielo! è dessa!..la mia diletta!) (al coro) Ma dove or trovasi la poveretta? BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: Fu da noi stessi addotta or qui. Possente amor mi chiama DUCA:(da sè) (Ah, tutto il ciel non mi rapì!) (da sè, alzandosi con gioia) (Possente amor mi chiama, volar io deggio a lei; il serto mio darei per consolar quel cor. Ah! sappia alfin chi l'ama, conosca alfin chi sono, apprenda ch'anco in trono ha degli schiavi Amor) (Esce frettoloso dal mezzo) BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: Oh qual pensier or l'agita, come cangiò d'umor!) Scene 3 Marullo, Ceprano, Borsa, altri Cortigiani, poi Rigoletto MARULLO: Povero Rigoletto! RIGOLETTO: (entro la scena) La rà, la rà, la la, la rà, la rà, la rà, la rà la rà, la la, la rà, la rà. TUTTI: Ei vien! Silenzio. (Rigoletto entra la scena affettando indifferenza) BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: Oh buon giorno, Rigoletto... RIGOLETTO: (Han tutti fatto il colpo!) CEPRANO: Ch'hai di nuovo, buffon?.. RIGOLETTO: (contraffacendo Ceprano) Ch'hai di nuovo, buffon?.. Che dell'usato più nojoso voi siete. BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: (ridendo) Ah! ah! ah! RIGOLETTO:(aggirandosi per la scena) La rà, la rà, la la la rà, la rà, la rà, la rà. (spiando inquieto dovunque) (Ove l'avran nascosta?) BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: Guardate com'è inquieto! RIGOLETTO: La rà, la rà, la rà, la rà, la rà, la rà, la rà, la rà, la rà, la rà, la rà. BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: Sì! sì! guardate com'è inquieto! RIGOLETTO:(a Marullo) Son felice che nulla a voi nuocesse l'aria di questa notte. MARULLO: Questa notte!.. RIGOLETTO: Sì... Oh fu il bel colpo!.. MARULLO: S'ho dormito sempre! RIGOLETTO: Ah, voi dormiste!.. Avrò dunque sognato!.. (S'allontana cantarellando, e visto un fazzoletto lo afferra) La rà, la rà, la la, la rà, la rà, la rà, la la. BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: (Ve', come tutto osserva!) RIGOLETTO:(gettando il fazzoletto) Non è il suo. Dorme il Duca tuttor? BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: Sì, dorme ancora. Scene 4 Detti e un Paggio della Duchessa PAGGIO: Al suo sposo parlar vuol la Duchessa. CEPRANO: Dorme. PAGGIO: Qui or or con voi non era?.. BORSA: È a caccia... PAGGIO: Senza paggi!.. senz'armi!.. BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: E non capisci che per ora vedere non può alcuno?.. RIGOLETTO:(che a parte è stato attentissimo al dialogo, balzando improvviso tra loro prorompe) Ah! ella è qui dunque!.. Ella è col Duca!.. BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: Chi? RIGOLETTO: La giovin che sta notte al mio tetto rapiste... Ma la saprò riprender... Ella è la... BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: Se l'amante perdesti, la ricerca altrove. RIGOLETTO: Io vo' mia figlia... BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: La sua figlia!.. RIGOLETTO: Sì... la mia figlia... D'una tal vittoria... che?.. adesso non ridete?.. Cortigiani, vil razza dannata (corre verso la porta, ma i cortigiani gli attraversano il passaggio) Ella è la!.. la vogl'io... la rendete. Cortigiani, vil razza dannata, per qual prezzo vendeste il mio bene? A voi nulla per l'oro sconviene!.. ma mia figlia è impagabil tesor. La rendete... o se pur disarmata, questa man per voi fora cruenta; nulla in terra più l'uomo paventa, se dei figli difende l'onor. (si getta ancora sulla porta che gli è nuovamente contesa) Quella porta, assassini, assassini, m'aprite, la porta, la porta, assassini, m'aprite. (lotta alquanto coi cortigiani, poi torna spossato sul davanti della scena) Ah! voi tutti a me contro venite!.. (piange) tutti contra me!.. Ah!.. Ebben, piango... Marullo... signore, tu ch'hai l'alma gentil come il core, dimmi tu dove l'hanno nascosta?.. È là? non è vero? ... tu taci!.. ohimè! (piange) Miei signori.. perdono, pietate... al vegliardo la figlia ridate... ridonarla a voi nulla ora costa, tutto al mondo è tal figlia per me. Scene 5 Detti e Gilda ch'esce dalla stanza a sinistra e si getta nelle braccia del padre GILDA: Mio padre! RIGOLETTO: Dio! mia Gilda!.. Signori... in essa... è tutta la mia famiglia... Non temer più nulla, angelo mio... (ai Cortigiani) fu scherzo!.. non è vero? Io che pur piansi orrido... (a Gilda) E tu a che piangi?.. GILDA: Ah l'onta, padre mio... RIGOLETTO: Cielo! Che dici? GILDA: Arrosir voglio innanzi a voi soltanto... RIGOLETTO: (rivolto al Cortigiani con imperioso modo) Ite di qua, voi tutti... Se il duca vostro d'appressarsi osasse, ch'ei non entri, gli dite, e ch'io ci sono. (si abbandona sul seggiolone) BORSA, MARULLO, CEPRANO: (tra loro) Coi fanciulli e co'dementi spesso giova il simular. Partiam pur, ma quel ch'ei tenti non lasciamo d'osservar. (partono) Scene 6 Rigoletto e Gilda RIGOLETTO: Parla... siam soli... Tutte le feste al tempio GILDA: (Ciel dammi coraggio!) Tutte le feste al tempio mentre pregava Iddio, bella e fatale un giovine offriasi al guardo mio... se i labbri nostri tacquero, dagl'occhi il cor, il cor parlò. Furtivo fra le tenebre sol ieri a me giungeva... Sono studente, povero, commosso mi diceva, e con ardente palpito amor mi protestò. Partì... il mio core aprivasi a speme più gradita, quando improvvisi apparvero color che m'han rapita, e a forza qui m'addussero nell'ansia più crudel. RIGOLETTO: Ah! (da sè) (Solo per me l'infamia a te chiedeva, o Dio... ch'ella potesse ascendere quanto caduto er'io... Ah presso del patibolo bisogna ben l'altare!.. ma tutto ora scompare... l'altare... si rovesciò!) (a Gilda) Piangi! piangi fanciulla, fanciulla piangi... scorrer, scorrer fa il pianto sul mio cor. GILDA: Padre, in voi parla un angel per me consolator. RIGOLETTO: Compiuto pur quanto a fare mi resta... lasciare potremo quest'aura funesta. GILDA: Sì RIGOLETTO: (da sè) (E tutto un sol giorno cangiare potè) Scene 7 Detti, un usciere e il Conte di Monterone che attraversa la scena fra gli alabardieri Usciere: (alle guardie) Schiudete... ire al carcere Monteron dee. MONTERONE:(fermandosi verso il ritratto del Duca) Poichè fosti invano da me maledetto, nè un fulmine o un ferro colpiva il tuo petto, felice pur anco, o duca, vivrai!... (esce fra le guardie dal mezzo) RIGOLETTO: No, vecchio t'inganni... un vindice avrai! Scene 8 Rigoletto e Gilda Sì! Vendetta, tremenda vendetta! RIGOLETTO:(con impeto volto al ritratto) Sì, vendetta, tremenda vendetta di quest'anima è solo desio... di punirti già l'ora saffretta, che fatale per te tuonerà. Come fulmin scagliato da Dio, te colpire il buffone saprà. GILDA: O mio padre, qual gioja feroce balenarvi ne gl'occhi vegg'io!.. Perdonate, a noi pure una voce di perdono dal cielo verrà, (Mi tradiva, pur l'amo, gran Dio! per l'ingrato ti chiedo pietà!) (escono dal mezzo) Act 3 Scene 1 Deserta sponda del Mincio. A sinistra è una casa a due piani, mezzo diroccata, la cui fronte, volta allo spettatore, lascia vedere per una grande arcata l'interno d'una rustica osteria al pian terreno, ed una rozza scala che mette al granaio, entro cui, da un balcone senza imposte, si vede un lettuccio. Nella facciata che guarda la strada è una porta che s'apre per dietro; il muro poi è sì pieno di fessure che dal di fuori si può facilmente scorgere quanto avviene nell'interno. Il resto del teatro rappresenta la destra parte del Mincio, che nel fondo scorre dietro un parapetto in mezza ruina; al di là del fiume è Mantova. È notte. '' Gilda e Rigoletto, inquieto, sono sulla strada. Sparafucile nell'interno dell'osteria, seduto sopra una tavola, sta ripulendo il suo cinturone senza nulla intendere di quanto accade al di fuori. '''RIGOLETTO': E l'ami? GILDA: Sempre. RIGOLETTO: Pure tempo a guarirne t'ho lasciato. GILDA: Io l'amo. RIGOLETTO: Povero cor di donna!.. Ah il vile infame!.. Ma ne avrai vendetta, o Gilda... GILDA: Pietà, mio padre... RIGOLETTO: E se tu certa fossi ch'ei ti tradisse, l'ameresti ancora? GILDA: Nol so... ma pur m'adora. RIGOLETTO: Egli! GILDA: Sì. RIGOLETTO: (la conduce presso una delle fessure del muro, ed ella vi guarda) Ebben, osserva dunque. GILDA: Un uomo vedo. RIGOLETTO: Per poco attendi. Scene 2 Detti e il Duca, che, in assisa di semplice ufficiale di cavalleria, entra nella sala terrena per una porta a sinistra. GILDA: (trasalendo) Ah padre mio! DUCA: (a Sparafucile) Due cose, e tosto... SPARAFUCILE: Quali? DUCA: Una stanza e del vino... RIGOLETTO: Son questi i suoi costumi! SPARAFUCILE: Oh il bel zerbino! (entra nell'interno) La Donna è Mobile DUCA: La donna è mobile qual piuma al vento, muta d'accento e di pensiero. Sempre un amabile leggiadro viso, in pianto o in riso, è menzognero. È sempre misero chi a lei s'affida, chi le confida mal cauto il core! Pur mai non sentesi felice appieno chi su quel seno non liba amore! (Sparafucile rientra con una bottiglia di vino e due bicchieri che depone sulla tavola, quindi batte col pomo della sua lunga spada due colpi al soffitto. A quel segnale una ridente giovane, in costume di zingara, scende a salti la scala. Il Duca corre per abbracciarla, ma ella gli sfugge. Frattanto Sparafucile, uscito sulla via, dice a parte a Rigoletto) SPARAFUCILE: È là il vostr'uomo... viver dee o morire? RIGOLETTO: Più tardi tornerò l'opra a compire. (Sparafucile si allontana dietro la casa lungo il fiume) Scene 3 Gilda e Rigoletto sulla via, il Duca e Maddalena nel piano terreno DUCA: Un dì, si ben rammentomi, o bella, t'incontrai... mi piacque di te chiedere, e intesi che qui stai. Or sappi, che d'allora sol te quest'alma adora. GILDA: Iniquo!... MADDALENA: Ah, ah!... e vent'altre appresso le scorda forse a desso? Ha un'aria il signorino da vero libertino... DUCA: Sì... un mostro son... (per abbracciarla) GILDA: Ah padre mio!... MADDALENA: Lasciatemi, stordito. DUCA: Ih, che fracasso! MADDALENA: Stia saggio. DUCA: E tu sii docile, non farmi tanto chiasso. Ogni saggezza chiudesi nel gaudio e nell'amore... (le prende la mano) La bella mano candida!... MADDALENA: Scherzate voi, signore. DUCA: No, no. MADDALENA: Son brutta. DUCA: Abbracciami. GILDA: Iniquo! MADDALENA: Ebro!... DUCA: (ridendo) D'amor ardente. MADDALENA: Signor l'indifferente, vi piace canzonar? DUCA: No, no, ti vo'sposar. MADDALENA: Ne voglio la parola... DUCA: Amabile figliuola! RIGOLETTO: (a Gilda che avrà tutto osservato ed inteso) E non ti basta ancor? GILDA: Iniquo traditor! Bella figlia dell'amore DUCA: Bella figlia dell'amore, schiavo son de'vezzi tuoi; con un detto sol tu puoi le mie pene consolar. Vieni e senti del mio core il frequente palpitar. Con un detto sol tu puoi le mie pene consolar. MADDALENA: Ah! ah! rido ben di core, chè tai baje costan poco, quanto valga il vostro gioco, mel credete so apprezzar. Sono avvezza, bel signore Ad un simile scherzar. GILDA: Ah così parlar d'amore a me pur l'infame ho udito! Infelice cor tradito, per angoscia non scoppiar, Perché o credulo mio core, un tal uomo dovevi amar! RIGOLETTO: (a Gilda) Taci, il piangere non vale; Ch'ei mentiva or sei sicura... Taci, e mia sarà la cura la vendetta d'affrettar. Pronta fia sarà fatale, io saprollo fulminar. RIGOLETTO: M'odì!... ritorna a casa... oro prendi, un destriero, una veste viril che t'apprestai, e per Verona parti... Sarovvi io pur doman... GILDA: Or venite... RIGOLETTO: Impossibil. GILDA: Tremo. RIGOLETTO: Va! (Il Duca e Maddalena stanno fra loro parlando, ridendo e bevendo. Rigoletto va dietro la casa, e ritorna con Sparafucile, contandogli delle monete) Scene 4 Sparafucile, Rigoletto, il Duca e Maddalena RIGOLETTO: Venti scudi hai tu detto?... Eccone dieci; e dopo l'opra il resto. Ei qui rimane? SPARAFUCILE: Sì. RIGOLETTO: Alla mezzanotte ritornerò. SPARAFUCILE: Non cale. A gettarlo nel fiume basto io solo. RIGOLETTO: No, no, il vo' far io stesso. SPARAFUCILE: Sia!... Il suo nome? RIGOLETTO: Vuoi saper anche il mio? Egli è Delitto, Punizion son io. (Parte. Entro le scene si vedrà un lampo) Scene 5 Detti meno Rigoletto SPARAFUCILE: La tempesta è vicina!... più scura fia la notte. DUCA: (per prenderla) Maddalena... MADDALENA: (sfuggendogli) Aspettate... mio fratello viene... DUCA: Che importa? MADDALENA: Tuona! SPARAFUCILE: (entrando in casa) E pioverà fra poco. DUCA: Tanto meglio! (a Sparafucile) Tu dormerai in scuderia... all'inferno... ove vorrai. SPARAFUCILE: Oh, grazie. MADDALENA: (piano al Duca) Ah, no, partite. DUCA: (a Maddalena) Con tal tempo? SPARAFUCILE: (piano a Maddalena) Son venti scudi d'oro. (al Duca) Ben felice d'offrirvi la mia stanza... se a voi piace tosto a vederla andiamo. (prende un lume e s'avvia per la scala) DUCA: Ebben! sono con te... presto... vediamo. (dice una parola all'orecchio di Maddalena e segue Sparafucile) MADDALENA: Povero giovin!.. grazioso tanto! Dio, qual notte è questa! DUCA: (sul granaio) Si dorme all'aria aperta? bene, bene!.. Buona notte. SPARAFUCILE: Signor, vi guardi Iddio. (il Duca depone la spada e il cappello) DUCA: Breve sonno dormiam... stanco son io. (Depone il cappello, la spada e si stende sul letto, dove in breve addormentasi. maddalena frattanto siede presso la tavola, Sparafucile beve della bottiglia lasciata dal Duca. Rimangono ambidue taciturni per qualche istante, e preoccupati da gravi pensieri) MADDALENA: È amabile in vero cotal giovinotto! SPARAFUCILE: Oh sì, venti scudi ne dà di prodotto. MADDALENA: Sol venti?.. son pochi!.. valeva di più. SPARAFUCILE: La spada, s'ei dorme, va... portami giù. MADDALENA: (Sale al granaio e contemplando il dormente) Peccato è pur bello! (Ripara alla meglio il balcone e scende). Scene 6 Detti e Gilda, che comparisce nel fondo della via in costume virile, con stivali e speroni, e lentamente si avanza verso l'osteria, mentre Sparafucile continua a bere. Spessi lampi e tuoni. GILDA: Ah, più non ragiono!.. Amor mi trascina!.. mio padre, perdono... Qual notte d'orrore!.. Gran Dio, che accadrà! MADDALENA: (sarà discesa ed avrà posata la spada del Duca sulla tavola) Fratello?.. GILDA: Chi parla?.. (osserva per la fessura) SPARAFUCILE: Al diavol ten va... MADDALENA: Somiglia un Apollo quel giovine... io l'amo... ei m'ama...riposi... nè più l'uccidiamo. GILDA: (ascoltando) Oh cielo! SPARAFUCILE: (gettandole un sacco) Rattoppa quel sacco... MADDALENA: Perchè? SPARAFUCILE: Entr'esso il tuo Apollo, sgozzato da me, gettar dovrò al fiume... GILDA: L'inferno qui vedo! MADDALENA: Eppure il danaro salvarti scommetto, serbandolo in vita. SPARAFUCILE: Difficile il credo. MADDALENA: M'ascolta... anzi facil ti svelo un progetto. De'scudi già dieci dal gobbo ne avesti; venire cogl'altri più tardi il vedrai... Uccidilo e, venti allora ne avrai, Così tutto il prezzo goder si potrà. GILDA: Che sento! mio padre! SPARAFUCILE: Uccider quel gobbo!... che diavol dicesti! Un ladro son forse?... Son forse un bandito?... Qual altro cliente da me fu tradito?... Mi paga quest'uomo... fedele m'avrà MADDALENA: Ah, grazia per esso. SPARAFUCILE: È duopo ch'ei muoja... MADDALENA: (va per salire) PROLOGO Simon Boccanegra, corsaro al servizio deÈla repubblica genovese, Baritono Jacop o Fiesco, nobile genovese, Basso Paolo Albiani, filatore d'oro genovese, Baritono Pietro, po polano di Genovadre!.. Oh cielo, pietà! st(Battono le 11 1/2) SPARAFUCILE: Ancor c'è mezz'ora... MADDALENA: (piangendo) Attendi, fratello... GILDA: Che! piange tal donna!.. N'è a lui darò aita!.. Ah, s'egli al mio amore divenne rubello, io vo'per la sua gettar la mia vita... (scoppio di fulmine, lampo, e tuono; colpi di battente Gilda batte all porta) MADDALENA: Si picchia? SPARAFUCILE: Fu il vento... (Gilda batte ancora) MADDALENA: Si picchia, ti dico. SPARAFUCILE: È strano!.. Chi è? GILDA: Pietà d'un mendico; asil per la notte a lui concedete. MADDALENA: Fia lunga tal notte! SPARAFUCILE: (va a cercare nel credenzone) Alquanto attendete. MADDALENA: Su, spicciati. presto, fa l'opra compita anelo una vita con altra salvar. SPARAFUCILE: Ebbene... son pronto, quell'uscio dischiudi; più ch'altro gli scudi mi preme salvar. GILDA: Ah! presso alla morte, sì giovine, sono! Oh ciel, per gl'empi ti chieggo perdono! Perdona tu, o padre, questa infelice! ... Sia l'uomo felice - ch'or vado a salvar. MADDALENA: Su spicciati, presto fa l'opra compita Anelo una vita - con l'altra salvar. SPARAFUCILE: Bene.. son pronto quell'uscio dischiudi; più ch'altro gli scudi mi preme salvar; (fulmine, lampo, e tuono Gilda picchia di nuovo. Sparafucile va a postarsi con un pugnale dietro la porta; Maddalena apre, poi corre a chiudere la grande arcata di fronte, mentre entra Gilda, dietro a cui Sparafucile chiude la porta, e tutto resta sepolto nel silenzio e nel bujo) Scene 7 Rigoletto solo si avanza dal fondo della scena chiuso nel suo mantello. La violenza del temporale è diminuita, nè più si vede e sente che qualche lampo e tuono Rigoletto RIGOLETTO: Della vendetta alfin giunge l'istante! da trenta dì l'aspetto di vivo sangue a lagrime piangendo, sotto la larva del buffon... (esaminando la casa) Quest'uscio è chiuso!.. Ah, non è tempo ancor!.. S'attenda. Qual notte di mistero! una tempesta in cielo!.. in terra un omicidio!.. Oh come in vero qui grande mi sento!.. (L'orologio suona mezzanotte) Mezza notte!.. (batte alla porta) Scene 8 Detto e Sparafucile dalla casa SPARAFUCILE: Chi è là? RIGOLETTO: Son io... SPARAFUCILE: Sostate. (rientra e torna trascinando un sacco) è qua spento il vostr'uomo!.. RIGOLETTO: Oh gioja!.. Un lume!.. SPARAFUCILE: Un lume?.. No, il danaro. Lesti, all'onda il gettiam... RIGOLETTO: (gli dà una borsa) No... basto io solo. SPARAFUCILE: Come vi piace... Qui men atto è il sito... più avanti è più profondo il gorgo... Presto, che alcun non vi sorprenda... Buona notte. (rientra in casa) Scene 9 Rigoletto, poi il Duca a tempo RIGOLETTO: Egli è là!.. morto!.. oh sì!.. vorrei vederlo! ma che importa!.. è ben desso!.. Ecco i suoi sproni!.. Ora mi guarda, o mondo!.. Quest'è un buffone, ed un potente è questo! Ei sta sotto i miei piedi!.. è desso! oh gioja!.. è giunta alfine la tua vendetta, o duolo!.. Sia l'onda a lui sepolcro, un sacco il suo lenzuolo!.. All'onda! all'onda! (fa per trascinare il sacco verso la sponda, quando è sorpreso dalla lontana voce del Duca, che nel fondo attraversa la scena) RIGOLETTO: Qual voce!.. illusion notturna è questa!.. (traselando)No, no!..egli è desso!..Maledizione! (verso la casa) Olà... dimon bandito?.. Chi è mai, chi è qui in sua vece?.. (taglia il sacco) Io tremo... è umano corpo!.. (lampeggia) Final Scene Rigoletto e Gilda RIGOLETTO: Mia figlia!.. Dio!.. mia figlia!.. Ah, no!.. è impossibil!.. per Verona è in via!.. Fu vision!.. è dessa!.. (inginocchiandosi) Oh mia Gilda!.. fanciulla... a me rispondi!.. l'assassino mi svela... Olà? (picchia disperatamente alla porta) Nessuno!.. nessun!.. Mia figlia?.. mia Gilda?.. oh mia figlia?.. GILDA: Chi mi chiama? RIGOLETTO: Ella parla!.. si move!.. è viva!.. oh Dio! Ah, mio ben solo in terra... mi guarda, mi conosci... GILDA: Ah... padre mio!.. RIGOLETTO: Qual mistero!.. che fu!.. sei tu ferita?.. dimmi... GILDA: L'acciar... (indicando il core) qui... qui mi piagò.. RIGOLETTO: Chi t'ha colpita?.. V'ho ingannato GILDA: V'ho l'ingannato... colpevole fui... l'amai troppo... ora muojo per lui!.. RIGOLETTO: (da sè) (Dio tremendo! ella stessa fu côlta dallo stral di mia giusta vendetta!) (a Gilda) Angiol caro, mi guarda, m'ascolta... parla, parlami, figlia diletta! GILDA: Ah, ch'io taccia!.. a me... a lui perdonate!.. benedite... alla figlia... o mio padre.. lassù... in cielo, vicina alla madre... in eterno per voi ... pregherò. RIGOLETTO: Non morir... mio tesoro, pietade... se t'involi qui sol rimarrei... non morire, o qui teco morrò!.. GILDA: Non più... A lui... perdonate... mio padre... Ad... dio! (Muore) RIGOLETTO: Gilda! mia Gilda! è morta!.. Ah! la maledizione!! Category:Libretti Category:Italian Libretti